Memories Fading
by X.Melting.Sorrow.X
Summary: a fanfic from Grave of the fireflies i love that movie A young girl is left with nothing but her younger brother and sister after a tradgic bombing hits Japan. She struggles to keep her siblings alive, but forgets that she too needs to be alive.


"C'mon Mitsuki! Mom said to pick up some wheat so she can make bread for dinner!" A little boy's voice called from a pathway. A little girl trudged along ver to him.

"I am coming too!" She said holding a stuffed rabbit doll. She covered her eyes from the sun and looked over at a little brown house. "Mitsuuuki!! Wets go!!" She rubbed her cheeck. A tall thin girl came out of the house.

"I'm coming guys. But stay with me at all times." The kids smiled. As she ran out of the door, she placed a flower pot on the poorch. "There, its dry. No everyone can see how beautiful of an artist you two are!"

"Okay!" They said at the same time laughing. Mitsuki picked up the littlest one (the little girl) and put her on her back. She grabbed the boy's hand and walked to the fields.

The sun beated down on them. Shining bright. Mitsuki and the little boy gathered some wheat. The little girl asleep. "Shoki, can you grab Aya's stuffed rabbit?" Shoki smiled and picked up the rabbit. But his smiled faded when he looked at the sky.

"Mitsuki! Look!" Mitsuki turned around. She looked horrified. A great deal of bombing planes were circling the sky. "What are those?" Mitsuki dropped the wheat and Grabbed Shoki's hand.

"C'mon!" She started running. Shoki ran as well. "We have to get home and go to the cellar." Mitsuki Held tightly to Aya with her other arm. A bomb fell from the sky. It has started. The war started.

Mitsuki ran faster. Shoki tripped. "Ah!" He yelpped as he hit the ground. Mitsuki swirved around.

"Shoki!!!" She bent down. "C'mon Shoki, get up!" Shoki struggles to get up.

"I can't! My ankle really hurts!!" He had tears streaming from his eyes. Mitsuki picked him up with her other arm.

"Okay, ill get you guys home fast. I promise!" She started down the path. "Ah! Which way do I take?! There are so many people crowding the streets." People form every direction flooded the streets.

"Setsuko, hang on, we'll be home soon." A young boy's voice said from behind them. Mitsuki turned around. A oyung boy held a little girl on his back. "Excuse us please." He said. Mitsuki nodded and moved aside. He started down the path.

"I have seen him around our village before, maybe he lives near us!" Mitsuki followed after him. "Please! Wait!" Mitsuki ran along side him. "I think you live near my home, so may I follow you?" The boy turned his head to her. He nodded and looked forward.

"Seita, my name is Seita." Mitsuki nodded.

"My name is Mitsuki, this is my little brother Shkoi I am holding. The little one on my back is Aya." Another bomb hit. Mitsuki jumped. She continued to run.

"The little girl on my back is named Setsuko." He also ran. Mitsuki looked around.

"We are close to home guys." Mitsuki smiled. She slowed down. "Seita!" He stopped running. A bomb fell from the sky, in their direction. He turned around and pushed Mitsuki behind a hill. The ground shook from behind them. Pieces of rubble flew through the air.

Mitsuki shook, she turned aruond. The bomb starrted a fire. A bunch of houses were destryoed. Mitsuki covered her mouth with her kimono. She looked around. "Seita, we need to leave, the fire will spread over to us." HE got up.

"Agreed." He waited for Mitsuki to get up. Together the ran away from the fire. Waking up, Aya looked behind her.

"Mitsuki, home is over there. Why is it one fire?" Mitsuki swirved around. Her eyes wide. She looked at Seita. She put down her brother and sister and ran to the house.

"What are you doing?!" Seita said reching out for Mitsuki. She lifted the bottom of her kimono and ran. She swirved around corner and saw some houses still standing. She ran to them.

"I need to get things to survive." She went inside. "Mother?! Mom where are you?" She went into each room and took out things. "There, we are all set." A bomb went off nearby. She raced out fo the house.

"Shoki, where is Mitsuuuki?" Shoki held onto Aya.

"I think she went to go get mama." Mitsuki ran up to them. She picked them both up. Strapped the bag around her waist.

"I got us some things. Lets go." She started running. Seita joined her.

"Please, can you take Setsuko for me? I need to go get our mother." Mitsuki nodded. Seita placed Setsuko on her back and rn the other direction. Mitsuki started running.

"Where do you wants us to go?" Seita looked behind him.

"Go to the shelter. I will meet you there." He dissapered. Mitsuki nodded and ran.

"Okay guys, I am gonna get you guys checked in. So they cna check you out and see if your are all okay." She placed them on the cemant ground. It had been 2 horus since the bombing started. Finally it had stopped. No house was left.

"Mitsuki, where is Seita?" Setsuko tugged on Mitsuki's kimono. Mitsuki looked down. She smiled

"Dont worry Setsuko. He will be back soon. I promise!" She looked at her dress. The ends of it were black from the ashes. And muddy from the ground. She popped her head up. "Shoki! How is your ankle?" Shoki looked up.

"It really hurts." He said looking at her. Mitsuki nodded.

"Stay here you guys. I am gonna get you all a appointment with the doctor here." She walked over to the building.

Seita walked out of the building. His head hung low. He looked up. Setsuko was waving her arms around. He ran up to them. "Setsuko! You're okay! Where is Mitsuki?" He looked at Shoki and Aya.

"She is getting us all an appointment with the doctor." He said clutching his ankle. Seita sighed.

"Even for Setsuko and me?" Shoki nodded. All four of them sat down waiting for her. Aya stood up.

"Mitsuuki!" She ran up to her. Mitsuki smiled and picked her up.

"Hi, um...I couldnt afford it. So, we cant see the doctor." She hugged Shoki. "Seita!" She ran over to him. She smiled. "I am glad you are alright." He smiled.

"Thank you very much for watching over Setsuko. I had to get us some supplies." Mitsuki looked at him.

"Did you find your mother?" He looked down.

"Yes, yes i did. She was in the doctors room." Setsuko smiled.

"Can mommy come out?" Seita looked away.

"No Setsuko, she isnt well enough to come out. She will stay there. She said she will meet up with us later." He hugged her. Mitsuki smiled.

"I wish her well." She looked over at Shoki and Aya. "Shoki, let me see your leg." She gently took it. She then ripped off some of her kimono. "Here we go." She wrapped up his ankle.

Aya held her stuffed rabbit. "Where is mama?" Mitsuki started to shake gently.

"She...she will come soon. She um...she went to Auntie's house." She rubbed Aya's face. "Until we see her again, I am in charge of you two!" She smiled. Seita looked at Mitsuki.

"Stay here guys, I need to get a map, Seita stay with them?" Mitsuki walked back inside. Seita nodded.

"Um, excuse me miss? Could you please stay with these children for a minute? I need to say goodbye to my mother." Seita looked at one of the nurses. She nodded and he ran inside.

As he walked he noticed one of the doors opened. As he walked past it he saw a young girl crying over a dead body. He trembled. He couldnt help but look a while longer. The girl stood up. She wiped her tears.

"I promise mom that I will take care of Shoki and Aya. I will claim them as my own children." She tightened the bag around her waist. Seita's eyes widened. He looked away. He continued to his mother's room.

Mitsuki gave her mother one last look. The horrible image getting saved into her mind. She saw her mother's cloth bag on the ground. It held her belongings. She put it in her bag and left.

Seita tok his mother's hand. "Setsuko, I will protect her." He looked at the doctor. "I'll be back later to get the ashes." He slowly left the room. As he walked he saw Mitsuki walking ahead. She seemed to be crying. Seeing her cry, made him feel like crying as well.

"Mitsuki, are you alright?" Mitsuki turned around. She saw Seita next to her. She wiped her eyes.

"Please dont tell Aya and Shoki. But, our mother...she didnt survive." She started to shake. He took her hand.

"My mother did not either." She looked at him.

"I am so sorry, are you going to tel Setsuko?" He shook his head no. She nodded. "Where are you going to live?" He looked away.

"I am not sure." He started to walk. Mitsuki followed behind him.

The sun started to set. The sky a smokey orange. "Well, this is where we part." Seita said holding Setsuko. Mitsuki nodded.

"I am sure we will find each other again one day." She brushed Aya's hair from her face. She layed asleep on Mitsuki's back. Shoki looked at Setsuko.

"Goodbye Setsuko! Nice meeting you!" Setsuko blushed.

"I will miss you!" She waved. Mitsuki smiled. She walked over to Seita.

"Thank you. Have a very safe journey." She gave Seita a hug, He blushed.

"Sorry for having to meet you on such an occaison like this. But I am not sorry that I did meet you. Please, write letters to every post office you know. Maybe I will be in one of those towns." She smiled.

"Please do the same." They waved and walked away.

"Mitsuki..." Shoki looked up at her. Mitsuki held tightly onto him.

"Yes hon?"

"Mama's gonan come soon right?" His eyes sparkling from the setting sun. Mitsuki looked at him. Tears filled her eyes.

"I love you two you much. I will never let you guys get hurt." Tears fel from her face onto Shoki's. He wiped them away.

"But mama will come right?"

"Dont worry, you will see her again. You will."


End file.
